Alone
by PostHardcoreForMe2911
Summary: Kellin is from a broken home, he has just started a new school where he meets Vic! Can Vic save him from his nightmare of a life?
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

**Hey guys! Brooke here! This is my first fanfiction and I WILL finish it!**

**This fanfic is a Kellic fanfiction! Which means BoyXBoy love!**

**No like? Go.**

**Critizism is allowed! Please feel free to correct any of my mistakes!**

**Sorry for OOCness!**

**Read and review!**

**Okay , thats enough of me.**

**Enjoy Alone!**

Chapter 1!

(3rd Person)

Kellin Quinn. A scrawny 15 year old boy with clear blue eyes and dyed black shoulder length hair with a fringe covering half of his right eye, is starting his first day at a new school. To say he's nervous is an understatment. He's shitting himself.

Kellin groaned as he tried to find his left shoe. "Where the fuck is it?!" He yelled as he frantically searched everywhere for it. "Aha! I found the bastard!" He yelled in triumph.

"Kellin! If you don't get your worthless ass down here now you're walking to school!" Kellin groaned as he heard the familiar voice of his father.

Kellin's mother passed away 2 years ago by a car accident and ever since then, his father have become depressed and an alchoholic. He frequently beats Kellin whether he's drunk or not.

"Coming father!" He yelled back down to him. He grabbed his bag, phone and jacket, before scurrying down the stairs before his father hit him again. It was all in vain as his father punched him in the gut as soon as Kellin got down the stairs.

"I told you to hurry up didn't I?" Kellins father growled as Kellin leaned over clutching his stomach.

"Yes father, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Kellin grumbled just before his dad roughly shoved him out of the door towards the car. The car ride was awkward and silent, only their breathing could be heard.

They soon arrived to the school, where Kellin was roughly pushed out of the car as soon as he opened the door. "You're walking home." And with that, Kellin's father rushed off.

"Fuck.." Kellin said, still clutching his stomach as he entered the school and walked straight towards the main office. To say people stared and whispered wouldnt exactly be right. Near enough everyone he walked passed either shouted "We got a new kid!" "EMO!" or "Who is he?"

He didn't mind any of it though, he already knew that the worst was yet to come. What he didn't know was someone among that crowd, was looking at him as though he was the most fascinating creature ever.

*Line here*

(Vic's POV)

It was an ordinary day for me. I woke up, got dressed, had breakfast,said bye to mum and dad, left for school, went to my locker, got my stuff, waited for my friends by my locker, but, before they even arrived, everyone had became silent. Suddenly everyone was shouting about a new kid. I turned to see what all the fuss was about and saw the most beautiful guy I had ever layed my eyes on. I already knew I was gay and so this my friends. So when I saw the new kid, I couldnt look away! He was of average height, though a bit too skinny, he had jet black hair, beautiful blue eyes and looked as though he didnt care what everyone was saying about him! He's beautiful.

"Oi! Vic? Vic? Vic! VIC!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was my brother Mike. He knew I was gay too, that's why he nearly pissed himself laughing when he saw how I was looking at the new kid.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He laughed harder. "Shut up!" I whined and ounched him in the arm. That shut him up.

"Sorry, sorry! Just the way you were looking at the new kid! Looks like my little brother has a crush! How cute!" Mike teased. "Anyway, we're all waiting in homeroom. If you wanna see the new kid again, then you'll see him in there."

"HUH?! He's in our homeroom?!" I yelled, gaining alot of strange looks. I just laughed it off. Mike nodded. "How did you know that?!" I exlaimed, gaining more strange looks.

"You know Justin Hills?" He asked, I nodded. "Well him and the new kid used to be really close friends when they were younger, I over heard him talking about him, sounds like he has a crush on him." Mike said with a smirk. I punched him once again, making him laugh and rub his arm.

I ran to homeroom, I needed to ask Justin about the new kid!

"Justin?!" I yelled as I skidded into the classroom. "Justin, can I borrow you for a sec?" As asked from the door. He looked at me quizzically, then obliged.

"So Justin... I heard you know about the new kid?" I asked as wer walked around the school whilst talking. He nodded.

"Yeah. He's my child hood friend... I'm guessing you wanna know about him?" I nodded. "Okay, well, his name is Kellin Quinn. He's into Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, You Me At Six, Bring Me The Horizon ect... He plays guitar, really well may I add. He sings, his voice is like an angels..." He trailed off with a contented sigh, "Urm yeah, I'm pretty sure you can find out the rest on your own?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Justin! When will he be joining us?" I asked, a little too eagerly. He looked like he was thinking for a while, but he finally replied.

"Just after the bell." He said. I nodded, checked the time and upon realization of what the time was, I ran towards the classroom, leaving Justin standing there, on his own.

*Line Here*

(still Vic's POV)

I reached the classroom just a little after the bell rang. Upon entering the room, I saw Kellin standing awkwardly at the teachers desk, waiting for him to come to class. Our teacher was always late, so I decided to try and talk to him. Well I was going to, but I was stopped as Jesse Lawson ran up to him and practically _pounced_ on him! I decided to go sit down, I made sure I could still hear them though.

(3rd Person)

"Kellin! Oh my god! I missed you so much! How've you been?!" Jesse axclaimed, huggin Kellin rather tightly. As Jesse hugged Kellin, Kellin seemed to recoil.

"Ow. Shit... Jesse? Let go a sec... He did it again." Kellin said with a pained axpression on his face. Upon hearing this, Jesse quickly pulled back, but made sure to keep his hand firmly on Kellin's shoulder. Vic also heard what Kellin said and was utterly confused. _Who is 'he'? and what did he do?_ Vic wondered.

"Why haven't you reported him yet?!" Jesse whisper-shouted, Vic could no longer hear what was being said. "He's been doing this for a while now Kel... You need to get away from him. I'm worried! So is Justin..." Jesse said, his eyes glazing over slightly with what looked like tears.

Kellin hugged him to try and stop him from crying. "I can't do that Jesse, I'm sorry but I can't... He's my father and I love him. It's just a phase." Kellin whispered in Jesse's ear. "There's no need for you and Justin to worry." He said as he pulled back.

"Kellin! Mate! I can't believe you're actually here!" Justin yelled and ran up to Kellin, hugging him really tightly. Once again, Kellin recoiled and coughed.

"Justin! Be more careful!" Jesse yelled, prying the two apart. "HE is still doing it." Jesse said in a more hushed tone. Justin gave him an increadulous look.

"Dude! Report him already!" Justin whisper-shouted. Kellin expalined once again why he couldnt, as he finished, the teacher came in.

*line here*

(Kellin's POV)

After explaining everyone to my friends, the teacher finally arrived. God I missed my friends so much.

"All right class!" The male teachers voice boomed through-out the classroom, silencing everyone in the process. "It seems we have a new student! Introduce yourself boy!" He yelled right into my ear.

_Oh shit! I thought he was gonna introduce me! I'm shit with speaking infront of people! What do I say?! I guess I should start with my name?_ I must of looked rather shocked since I heard Justin and Jesse snickering at the back of the classroom. I just gave them he death stare and attempted to introduce myself.

"I err.. I'm Kellin, erm Kellin Quinn... I err, just moved here from urmm... Florida.. I err... Yeah." I stuttered. I heard a few giggles and snickers. I screwed up. I sounded like an idiot! Eventually everyone was laughing. I scanned the room and saw that only one person wasn't laughing. Instead, he was staring at me. What is he looking at? I bet he thinks I'm an idiot. It seems that he noticed I caught him looking since he looked away. He looked again and smiled slightly. I felt my face heat up suddenly! _What's wrong with me?! Why am I blushing?!_ I looked down then looked back up and smiled back. _I must look like an idiot! My face is bright red! He's gonna think I'm a weirdo!_ To my suprise, he actually blushed too!

"Alright Kellin!" The teacher shouted, scaring me shitless. I still dont know his name. "Sit nex to Victor, that will be your permanent seat for homeroom." I nodded, then looked around... _Who's Victor?_ The teacher must of noticed my confusion as he asked Victor to raise his hand. _Oh! It's that guy who smiled at me!_ I thought, happily.

I went to sit by Victior, but the bell went even before I could reach the seat.

**Soo? Tell me what you think! **

**If it's bad, please tell me?**

**I think I will continue with this! So anyone who has read this, I'll update in about a week or so?**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! I've just stated back at school and I'm doing my GCSE:/**

**So... Before I start, I just want warn you. (I DO NOT KNOW WHETHER THIS STORY IS GONNA BE TRIGGERING OR NOT. IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU STILL WANT TO GO ON READING THIS)**

**So yeah, this is a boyXboy fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KELLIN, VIC, SLEEPING WITH SIRENS OR PIERCE THE VEIL :'(**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

(Kellin's P.O.V)

The bell just rang, scaring me shitless, Victor must of noticed, since he was snickering whilst walking towards me. Wow... He's cute... WOAH! What am I thinking?! I mean, sure I am confused by my sexuality, but every time I think a guy is cute or hot, I get so goddamn confused! I need help.. Like serious help.

"Hey, you're Kellin right?" Victor asked me as he walked up towards me, his hand out stretched. I only nodded meekly and took his hand shaking it. His hand feels soft... I felt my face heat up, so I tried to hide it by looking down. "Umm, could you please call me Vic instead of Victor? I really don't like the name Victor." He asked, with a smile on his face.

My blush died down a bit, so I looked back up at his face. "Sure... I urmm, I have Math next, do you know where the room M34 is?" I asked, since I was new and all, I had no idea where to go! I suddenly realised that I still had his hand in mine! Whoops! I pulled my hand back, blushing again, looking down at my feet.

He just chuckled. I risked a glance up and saw he was slightly red too. "I've got that same lesson next anyway, so we might as well walk together." He smiled at me. "The teacher is a bit of a slut though, she will act all teacher-like, but as soon as someone asks for help, she'll lean over him, boobs in his face! It's really funny to watch! She's, like, 30!" Vic laughed, he seemed to like bitching about this particular teacher. I realised I was smiling slightly. "Oh! Whenever she drops something, she'll pull up her skirt, face the class and bend right over! All the boys whistle and take pictures! She doesn't realise how bad it looks!" He was laughing again, I even chuckled a little.

We hurried off towards Math, I wander if I'll get to sit by Vic...

* * *

(Vic's P.O.V)

I found out that Kellin has the same math class as me! He even laughed with me taking the piss out of our teacher! Well, it was more of a giggle/chuckle then anything; it was cute none the less. I just hope he doesn't stare at our teacher's ass too much.

We soon entered the Math room, me coming in first, Kellin trailing behind. I went straight over to the teacher, motioning Kellin to follow. He did. "Miss, we have a new student, I was wondering if he could sit by me, as I'm helping him around for today and I don't sit by anyone." I asked, making my tone of voice as polite as possible.

She looked behind me to see Kellin and her eyes lit up. Damn, she thought he was cute too. Looks like I have a rival... Wait? What am I even saying?! Kellin is probably not even gay! Damn... The teacher's voice seemed to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Well Kellin," She said in a 'sexy' tone of voice. "You can sit by Vic, make sure you behave. Whoops!" She exclaimed as she not-so-obviously chucked her pen behind her. She turned around and bent down to pick it up, ass in the air. I glanced at Kellin to see his reaction; he just looked away, looking a bit disgusted. Good, he doesn't seem to like her. Even before she stood back up, we walked over to our allocated seats.

Math was boring as fuck! To make it worse, it was a double lesson! I even managed to fall asleep! Kellin decided to wake me up 2 minutes before the bell. Damn he was cute! I asked him if he wanted to meet my friends and he just nodded slightly.

We made our way to my usual meeting place with the guys; it was just an abandoned music room full of instruments that were never used. Me, my friends and my brother decided to form a band using the old instruments! We're called Pierce the Veil. Anyway, I introduced Kellin to everyone; he just said a little 'hello' and looked down nervously. I thought he looked cute; turns out I wasn't the only one! Jamie's friend was there, he's called Jason. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Kellin! Kellin obviously noticed as he looked even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, there's no need to act shy," I said, walking up to him. "They're just my friends, they won't bite." I said with a wink and a laugh. It seemed to ease him up a bit, as his shoulders finally relaxed. "Hey! I know! How about we show you a song hm?" I asked him. He looked confused. "Oh! I guess I forgot to tell you! Us lot, minus Jason, formed a band!" I stated happily. He nodded. "Come on guys!" I shouted over to the boys.

(Kellin's P.O.V)

When Vic told me he was in a band and that he was going to sing a song for me, I wasn't sure what to think. I wander if they're good? I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard His voice start, with the sound of two guitars, one held by Vic the other held by Tony. Jaime was on the bass and Mike on the drums. As soon as I heard Vic's voice, I felt a shiver rush throughout my entire body.

~I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,  
we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights.  
It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,  
So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.  
(Say I'm wrong)  
In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,  
forever and alone.  
Yeah!

You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.  
I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,  
and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in.

I'll sing along, oh  
'cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon.

This isn't fair!  
(No!)  
Don't you try to blame this on me.  
My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.  
And god damn it, I can barely say your name,  
so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink.  
Woah oh  
But don't just say it, you should sing my name.  
Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,  
and we can sing this on the way home.

I'll sing along, oh  
'cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart.  
Nothing to do,  
and scream at the drunken moon.~

The song ended with guitar. It was absolutely amazing! I smiled and clapped a little. Vic smiled. "That was really good" I said quietly, but he seemed to hear me. I can only wonder who the song is about. It must be about some girl as Vic is most likely straight. I think I've finally sorted out my sexuality! I think I'm gay. I looked at Vic smiling and pushing his mid-length his dark brown fringe out of his chocolate brown eyes. Yep. I'm gay, definitely gay. I smiled a little to myself.

The bell was about to go, so we left for our next class. Art. I loved art, I wouldn't consider myself good at it, sure I could draw a few things, but I was pretty low level. As we stepped out of the music room, split from Vic's friends and brother, we walked down to hallway towards the stairs. As we got onto the stairs I heard a boy shouting Vic's name. "Oi Vic! Vic! VIC! FAG! Listen to me when I'm talking!" Said boy was now making a beeline straight to us. "Is this your new faggy boyfriend?" He asked, once he stood in front of Vic.

Vic rolled his eyes. "No Dylan, he's not. This is the new kid, Kellin." He said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair again. Dylan seemed to look me up and down. I gulped. What did he find so damn interesting about me? He snorted.

"You better watch out Vic, I may even become a fag just looking at him." Dylan smirked, licking his lips. I just looked down. He then grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He was like 6ft, so he was a lot taller than me. "How about you come and hang around with me Kellin." He said my name in such a seductive way, I shivered with slight disgust. "Ditch this looser, I'm way better." He sneered. Better? Ha! Better my ass!

* * *

(Vic's P.O.V)

"Better? At what? Bullying people? Making them feel like shit?" I spat out.

"No matter what it is, I will always be better than you. You're worthless. I don't even know why you have friends!" Dylan laughed. He was acting all high and mighty. Urgh, he was annoying.

I was about to speak, before I heard Kellin pipe up for the first time since we left the music room. "I'd have to guess that the reason he has friends is because he is actually nice to them?" Kellin sneered. I just stood there, staring at him in disbelief. "I've seen the way you treat your friends, you treat them like shit. It's disgusting. Can't you think of better things to do rather than being a dick? I'm guessing that the only reason you're as harsh as you are is because you're picking out the things in people that make them different than you, making it out that it's wrong to be different?" I couldn't stop staring, my jaw was even open I was that shocked! "People like you disgust me." Kellin finished off. I'm so happy that he just stood up for me! He's only known me for a few hours! Kellin finally realised what he had just said when Dylan stood there, his mouth opening and closing, mimicking a fish. "Ohmigod! I- I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to sound tha-that harsh! Oh shit!" Kellin rushed out, babbling on. It was quite amusing. "I'm so sorry! I-I have no idea what came over me! I-I... Oh fuck..." Kellin genuinely looked shocked with himself. I guess that beautiful voice of his has never said anything so harsh.

Dylan, after he stopped his fish impression, he snorted and stormed off. I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore! I was laughing so hard it hurt! I glanced at Kellin, still looking shocked as ever. "Oh wow! That was the best! I've never seen him look so shocked! Thanks for sticking up for me by the way." I said between laughs.

Kellin, though still shocked, closed his mouth and smiled a little. "I-I have n-no idea what happened to me! I-... I've never done anything like that in my life!" He stated with a slight chuckle. _Cute_. I thought to myself as I felt my face heat up slightly.

It suddenly dawned on me. Kellin knows I'm gay! What if he's homophobic?! Oh shit! What am I going to do if he is? Shall I ask him? Argh! I'm so frustrated! Finally deciding I should ask him, I said; "Urmm... Do you mind that I'm gay?" I sounded too nervous for my liking. "You're not homophobic right?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

Kellin shook his head vigorously. "No! I'm not homophobic! I promise! It wouldn't be right for me to be a homophobe since..." He didn't finish the sentence so I nudged him and motioned with my hands, telling him to continue. "Well, I'm sort of gay too. Well I mean, I'm not sure if I'm gay or just bi yet... I'm really confused, but one thing I know for sure is that I'm definitely not straight." He stated. I was honestly shocked that he wasn't straight! I never expected him to be gay or bi!

(Kellin's P.O.V)

I honestly never expected Vic to be gay! That was one of the biggest shocks of my life! If I'm honest, I'm quite happy that he's gay... He'd never go for someone like me though. He waved his hand in front of my face, taking me out of my thoughts. "Kellin! Finally! You're listening!" He exclaimed. "As I was saying... How do you know for sure that you're not straight?" He questioned. _Shit._

What do I say?! He's the reason that I know I'm not straight, but I can't just TELL him that! "Actually, I didn't know I was gay until I moved here." Is what I ended up saying. He gave me a questioning look, so I decided to continue. "Well, you see, I thought I was straight, but when I moved here, I met someone and well... I kinda like him soo... Yeah." I wish I could tell him it was he who turned me bi/gay.

Before he could question me further, I glanced at my watch. "Shit!" I exclaimed. "We've already missed half of our lesson!" I shouted, whilst running up the stairs, to the art room, Vic following close behind. Well it should be fun explaining to the teacher why we're late.

* * *

**Well. That was shit!**

**I'm still getting used to the whole 'story writing' thing... As you can tell, I'm not exactly good at this:/**

**Well, R&R please**** Tell me how I've done**

**Until next time! xx**


End file.
